Sein oder nicht sein - der recht ungewöhnliche Leidensweg des David R
by Das MuiMui
Summary: David Rossi mag seine Rolle als seriöser, meist ernster und scheinbar unnahbarer Profiler. Er mag es, unemotional und unberührbar zu wirken. Doch was passiert wenn da plötzlich Jemand in sein Leben katapultiert wird, der das genaue Gegenteil des Agents ist? Ein kleiner Wirbelwind, der seine Gedanken, seine Einstellung und seinen Alltag gründlich durcheinander rüttelt.
1. Hallo Leser

Hallo und willkommen!

Es freut mich außerordentlich, dass du, lieber Leser, über meine Geschichte gestolpert bist.

Ich hoffe dass du beim Lesen genau so viel Freude hast wie ich beim schreiben und wäre wirklich froh wenn du mir Kritik, Verbesserungsvorschläge oder Lob zukommen lassen würdest - denn was wäre ein Fanfictionautor ohne Reviewsucht? ;)

Herzlichen Dank,  
Das MuiMui

Ps.: Es versteht sich von selbst, dass die Serie Criminal Minds mein persönliches Eigentum ist und ich bereits ein Konto eröffnet habe um die Millionen die ich mit dieser Geschichte mache zu bunkern.

*Räusper*

Ähm nein, ich missbrauche hier natürlich leider nur das Eigentum anderer und verdiene mit meinen kleinen, literarischen Spinnereien keinen einzigen Cent.


	2. Kapitel 1

Etwas war nicht gelaufen wie geplant – eigentlich hatten sie nur den Arbeitgeber des letzten Opfers als Zeugen befragen wollen – bis dieser, als er ein Alibi angeben sollte plötzlich eine Schusswaffe aus seinem Schreibtisch gezogen hatte und nach einem kurzen Schusswechsel ohne Treffer aus dem Gebäude mitten auf die offene Straße gelaufen war und dadurch eine Massenpanik verursachte.

Noch im Laufen schüttelte SSA David Rossi genervt den Kopf.

Worin bestand nur der Sinn schreiend kreuz und quer durch die Schussbahn des Täters zu laufen, anstatt wie – so dachte er – jeder vernünftige Mensch es tun würde, sich zu ducken und verdammt noch mal leise zu sein.

Nun, dieser Wunsch nach Stille konnte auch von den Kopfschmerzen kommen die ihn seit einigen Tagen plagten.

Sich zusammenreißend konzentrierte er sich wieder auf die Verfolgung. Obwohl der Agent sich durchaus fit und sportlich hielt war er hinter seinen jüngeren Kollegen zurückgefallen und konnte nur aus der Ferne beobachten wie ein beherzter Passant in einer Kurzschlussreaktion den ausgesprochen dummen Versuch startete den Flüchtigen aufhalten zu wollen.

Rossi sog scharf die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein, den Schmerz mitfühlend, als der Helfer von einem Ellbogen am Hals getroffen zurückflog, mit dem Hinterkopf an einem Hauseck aufprallte und regungslos liegen blieb.

Die Schaulustigen, die sich noch nicht in einem der Gebäude in Sicherheit gebracht hatten bildeten einen Kreis um ihn, einige zückten sogar ihre Handys um Fotos zu machen, doch keiner machte Anstalten dem offensichtlich schwer Verletzten zu helfen.

Kurz drosselte er seinen Lauf und erwog die Verfolgung aufzugeben um erste Hilfe zu leisten, als aus der Menge eine laute Frauenstimme ertönte. „Sie mit der roten Jacke, rufen 911, sofort!"

Beruhigt dass jemand eingeschritten war, der scheinbar kompetent war setzte er seine Jagd fort, nur um zu bemerken dass er keine Chance mehr hatte nah genug heranzukommen um hilfreich zu sein.

Seufzend steckte er seine Waffe zurück in den Halfter an seinem Gürtel und lief zielstrebig auf das Unfallopfer zu. Als er sich durch den Kreis an Schaulustigen gedrängt hatte sah er eine Person über dessen Gesicht gebeugt, offensichtlich die Atmung kontrollierend, deren lange, braune Haare so über ihr Gesicht fielen, dass er es nicht sehen konnte.

Nach einigen Sekunden in denen absolute Stille geherrscht hatte setzte sich die Helferin auf, fluchte sehr unfein und riss dem Bewusstlosen mit einem kräftigen Ruck das Hemd auseinander.

„Jemand muss in das Kaufhaus da drüben laufen und mir einen Defi organisieren. Schnell!"

Während sie mit geübten Bewegungen die Reanimation begann, kommandierte sie laut und ohne aufzuschauen:" Ich brauche einen Helfer, der ruhig bleiben kann und etwas von erster Hilfe versteht – und der Rest von euch verschwindet mitsamt den verdammten Fotoapparaten."

Trotz der ernsten Situation musste er schmunzeln, für ihr zartes Alter – sie konnte höchstens 25 sein – trat sie reichlich entschlossen auf.

„David Rossi vom FBI, ich bleibe da um zu helfen!". Er hoffte, dass seine Dienstmarke die Umstehenden dazu brachte, tatsächlich zu gehen.

„Gut! Rossi – ziehen Sie aus meiner Tasche meinen Schlüsselbund."

Sie kommandierte ohne aufzusehen oder mit der Herz-Lungen-Massage aufzuhören.

„An dem Schlüssel finden sie ein kleines, rotes Täschchen. Reichen Sie mir das Beatmungstuch darin und verbinden sie seinen Kopf – sie finden alles was sie brauchen."

Sie arbeiteten schweigend und konzentriert und erst als er sich die Handschuhe von den Fingern zog, die ebenfalls in dem kleinen Erste-Hilfe-Täschchen gewesen waren und einen letzten Kontrollblick auf seinen Druckverband warf, sah er dass dem Mädchen bereits die Hände zitterten und sie schwer atmete.

Beeindruckt dass sie überhaupt so lange durchgehalten hatte, immerhin war Reanimation alles andere als leichte Arbeit, brachte er seine Hände über ihren in Position und sagte entschieden „Ich übernehme!".

Ihren Rhythmus haltend fing er an kräftig auf das Brustbein des Mannes zu drücken um dessen Leben sie kämpften und zählte laut mit.

" Eins, zwei, drei…"

„Wo bleibt der verdammte Defi?"

„fünf, sechs, sieben…"

„Na endlich, Mann! Vorsicht Rossi!"

Er fuhr mit der Reanimation fort während sie mit schnellen, geübten Handgriffen die Pads klebte.

–Patient nicht berühren, Messung startet- schnarrte die Computerstimme des Defibrillators, woraufhin er sich zurückfallen ließ und sich die schmerzenden Arme rieb.

–Schock empfohlen, Gerät läd-

„Vorsicht, SCHOCK!"

Ein kurzes Zucken des Patienten und schon begann sie wieder mit der Herzmassage.

Auch wenn er sich etwas schämte, dass er ein junges Ding wie sie so viel Arbeit machen ließ, war er doch froh, kurz wieder durchatmen zu können und gerade als sie bei der zweiten Beatmung war und er ablösen wollte hörte er den Klang von Sirenen, der ihm selten so willkommen gewesen war wie heute.

Aufseufzend vor Erleichterung und mit neuem Elan drückte die junge Ersthelferin wieder kräftiger zu, bis kurze Zeit später der erste Sanitäter bei ihnen kniete und seine Hände in Position brachte um zu übernehmen.

Etwas schwindlig von der Anstrengung stand Rossi vorsichtig auf und schloss schnell die Augen als ihm das Blut in die Beine schoss. Er verfluchte sich selbst für diese Anwandlung von Schwäche, die er an einem so öffentlichen Ort unmöglich fand und beeilte sich, schnell Platz für die restlichen Sanitäter zu machen.

Die junge Frau die mit ihm reanimiert hatte machte dazu keine Anstalten, sie saß nur starr da und blickte mit großen Augen auf das Geschehen vor ihr.

Einen Bogen um den beatmenden Sanitäter machend eilte er zu ihr, fasste sie sanft an den Schultern und zog sie hoch. Obwohl sie sich willig wegführen ließ, zeigte sie doch mit keinem Wimpernzucken dass sie bemerkte was gerade um sie geschah.

Na wunderbar – er hatte sich offensichtlich getäuscht als er annahm, dass seine Krankenpflegerrolle für heute beendet währe.

Widerstandslos ließ sie sich zu einem großen, steinernen Blumenkasten am anderen Ende der Straße dirigieren und setzte sich auf dessen Rand, nachdem Rossi ihre Schultern leicht nach unten gedrückt hatte.

Ohne seine Patientin aus dem Blick zu lassen zückte er sein Handy und drückte auf die Kurzwähltaste mit der Nummer 1. Er hatte kaum die Zeit das Handy ans Ohr zu heben als schon eine harsche, Befehlsgewohnte Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung ertönte:

„Rossi! Wo zur Hölle steckst du?"

„Hotch. Ihr habt mich abgehängt, ich hab mich um den verletzten Passanten gekümmert – was ist bei euch passiert?"

„Morgan hat ihn in eine Sackgasse gejagt, wir bringen ihn zum Verhör in die BAU. Ich erwarte dich so schnell wie möglich dort."

Damit war das Gespräch für seinen Boss beendet.

Grummelnd wandte er sich wieder der jungen Frau zu die in genau der Position auf dem Blumenkasten saß, in der er sie zurückgelassen hatte.

Er ging vor ihr in die Hocke und versuchte ihren Blick aufzufangen.

„Wie heißt du?"

Der Agent gab seiner Stimme einen möglichst sanften Klang, da es nicht seine Intention war ihren Schock noch schlimmer zu machen.

„Johanna"

Das klang so gar nicht nach den lauten und bestimmt erteilten Befehlen von vorhin.

„Joanna also.", versuchte er dem Namen einen vertrauteren, amerikanischen Klang zu geben.

„Nein, Johanna – ist ein deutscher Name."

„Gut, Johanna.", seine Zunge stolperte ein wenig über die Aussprache – Deutsch klang gänzlich anders als Englisch oder Italienisch. „Du hast das großartig gemacht, ich fahre dich jetzt ins Krankenhaus, da bekommst du etwas gegen den Schock und kannst dich nach dem Mann erkundigen. Ich muss zurück zu meinem Team aber ich währe sehr froh wenn du mich anrufen könntest und mir Bescheid geben würdest wie es dir geht und ob der Herr alles überstanden hat."

Mit diesen Worten streckte Rossi ihr seine Visitenkarte entgegen.

Johanna nickte vorsichtig, griff danach und stand auf.

Er legte eine Hand auf ihren Rücken und führte sie zu dem schwarzen SUV, der eine Straße entfernt geparkt war. Dabei hatte er erstmals die Zeit und Muße, sich seine kleine Helferin genau anzuschauen.

Und klein war sie in der Tat – er schätzte sie auf höchstens 1,60m. Ihr Gesicht, das sich, obwohl er selbst nicht gerade ein Riese war, gerade mal auf Schulterhöhe befand, war herzförmig und hatte etwas leicht kindliches, auch wenn es so erst aussah wie gerade jetzt. Sie hatte eine kleine, etwas knubbelige Nase und weiche geschwungene Lippen. Die Farbe ihrer Augen konnte er von oben nicht ausmachen da Johanna den Blick nach unten gerichtet hatte.

Obwohl sie keine Bilderbuchschönheit wie JJ war hatte sie doch etwas Liebreizendes an sich und dieser Eindruck verstärkte sich als sie aufsah und vorsichtig lächelte.

Ja, dachte er sich, sie war süß. Klein, mit unschuldigen Augen und leicht geröteten Wangen erfüllte sie genau die Aussehenskriterien die wohl jeden Mann instinktiv dazu brachten sie beschützen zu wollen.

Schmunzelnd und etwas beglückt über die Tatsache, dass er einmal in der Rolle war seinem Gegenüber so mühelos von oben auf den Scheitel schauen zu können überlegte er sich, wie lustig seine Begleiterin neben Morgan aussehen würde, der nicht nur riesig war, sondern auch noch fast doppelt so breit wie das Mädchen neben ihm.

Immer noch gedanklich kichernd sperrte er mit einem Knopfdruck den Wagen auf und öffnete ihr die Beifahrertüre.

Er musste die Beiden einander unbedingt vorstellen.


	3. Kapitel 2

Rossi war voll in seinem Element.

Es hatte nichts mit Arroganz zu tun wenn er behauptete er wäre einer der Besten auf seinem Gebiet – es war schlicht und einfach die Wahrheit.

Vor allem er und Morgan ergänzten sich bei Verhören ausgesprochen gut. In einer Mischung aus Psychoanalyse und Bedrohlichkeit brachten sie so gut wie jeden Täter zum Reden.

Eben gerade näherte sich Derek dem Verdächtigen und fasste beinahe zärtlich dessen Unterarm.

Im krassen Gegensatz zu dieser sanften Geste stand seine Aussage.

„Wenn sie nicht bald gestehen, verlassen Sie diesen Raum nicht mit dem derzeitigen Gesundheitszustand ihrer Knochen."

„D- Das dürfen sie nicht. Dann werden Sie angeklagt und alles was ich sage gilt nichts. Ist es nicht so, Agent?", wandte er sich an Rossi.

Ohne ein Anzeichen von Emotionen schloss David die Vorhänge des Verhörraumes und drehte sich ohne Hast wieder zu dem mutmaßlichen Mörder dreier junger Frauen.

„Aber wieso denn – ich habe genau beobachtet wie sie gerade über die Treppen gestolpert sind und sich etwas gebrochen haben. Ein sehr bedauerlicher Unfall, das wird Ihnen jeder hier in der BAU bestätigen können!"

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sie ein volles Geständnis auf Tonband, gespickt mit Einzelheiten der Morde, die nie der Presse mitgeteilt wurden.

Rossi fand den Umstand, dass sie diesmal in ihrer Stadt ermittelt hatten sehr erfreulich. Nicht dass er nicht gerne geflogen wäre, aber nach einem gelösten Fall tendierten seine Gedanken dazu, solange er den Jet nicht verlassen hatte unablässig um den Fall zu kreisen und das diente selten dazu seine Laune sehr zu verbessern.

Zufrieden in seinen Bart lächelnd dachte er daran dass er in einer halben Stunde schon bei sich zuhause sitzen konnte, ein Glas seines Lieblingswhiskeys auf dem Schoß und bei einem guten Buch die Bilder, die sich wie immer in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatten, vergessen würde.

Es mochte zwar auf seine Kollegen so wirken, als ob ihn die Gräuel, denen sie regelmäßig ausgesetzt waren, komplett kalt ließen, doch mit zunehmenden Alter hatte er festgestellt, dass es ihn zermürbte, ständig von Gewalt umgeben zu sein.

Immer öfter musste er sich daran erinnern, dass sich Gutes und Böses die Waage hielten.

Er verließ sein Büro und steuerte auf seine Mitarbeiter zu, die sich um Emilys Tisch versammelt hatten und vertraut miteinander scherzten – scheinbar ging es wieder einmal um das scherzhafte Flirten von Derek und Penelope und die Gerüchte die zu den Beiden kursierten.

Warum sie immer noch kein Paar waren obwohl es so offensichtlich war, dass sie mehr füreinander empfanden als Freundschaft war nicht nur ihm schleierhaft.

„Einen schönen Abend, ich fahre nach Hause!", rief er ihnen zu, schon am Weg zum Lift und erhielt ein beinahe einstimmiges „Bye Rossi!", das ihn schmunzeln ließ.

Von Hotch hatte er sich bereits vorhin verabschiedet, dieser hatte es recht eilig gehabt zu seinem Sohn Jack nach Hause zu kommen – wenn er es richtig verstanden hatte, hatte der Kleine seinem Vater das Versprechen abgeluchst, heute noch mit ihm Fußball spielen zu gehen.

Ungeduldig trommelte Dave gegen den Rahmen der Lifttüre als ein leichtes Vibrieren in seiner Hosentasche einen Anruf ankündigte.

In diesem Moment erinnerte er sich das erste Mal, seit dem Betreten des FBI-Gebäudes wieder an das Versprechen, das er dem Mädchen von vorhin abgenommen hatte.

Wie war gleich ihr Name gewesen? Anna? Nein, so ähnlich.

„Hier SSA Rossi!"

„Hallo Mister Rossi. Hier ist Johanna"

Ach ja, Johanna – er hatte ja gewusst dass es etwas Deutsches war.

Er hätte ihre Stimme kaum wieder erkannt, so leise und schüchtern wie sie auf einmal klang.

„Sie hatten mich ja gebeten ihnen Bescheid zu geben wenn…"

Ihre Stimme brach ab.

„Hallo Johanna! Geht es Ihnen wieder besser? Gibt es etwas Neues von unserem Patienten?"

Pling! Endlich war der Lift da.

„Ja. Er ist tot. Sein Kehlkopf war zu stark eingedrückt."

In die Stille, die darauf folgte war ein leises Schluchzen von ihr zu hören, das klang als hätte sie es mit aller Gewalt zu unterdrücken versucht.

„Dio cane!", fluchte Rossi und schämte sich gleich darauf dafür. Er hatte sich das Schimpfen auf Italienisch eigentlich abgewöhnen wollen.

Was zur Hölle sollte er ihr jetzt nur sagen?

Er war einfach nicht geübt im Umgang mit weinenden, fremden Frauen die gerade mal halb so alt waren wie er.

„Ähm… Soll ich Sie abholen und nach Hause fahren?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Nei-„ sie räusperte sich „Nein, das ist nicht nötig, danke, ich bin mir sicher es fährt noch irgendwo ein Bus."

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage. Nach dieser Aufregung müssen Sie sich nicht auch noch mit den unsäglichen, öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln quälen. Warten Sie beim Krankenhaus, ich bin in zehn Minuten dort."

Er legte auf bevor sie widersprechen konnte.

Kaum saß Rossi im Auto begann das Gedankenkarussell wieder zu kreisen. Verflucht seien automatisierte Tätigkeiten während denen man automatisch ins Grübeln abgleiten musste.

Johanna tat ihm unendlich leid. Er hatte zwar zu viel Tod und Unglück gesehen, als dass ihn der Tod eines Unbekannten noch wirklich erschüttern konnte, doch die Erinnerung daran, wie ihm bei seinem ersten wirklichen Einsatz eine Geisel förmlich unter den Fingern davon gestorben war, war noch nah genug um mit ihr fühlen zu können.

Sie würde sich schuldig fühlen, würde ewig über das ‚was wäre, wenn' nachdenken und sehr, sehr lange brauchen bis sie zu dem Schluss gelangte, dass sie keine Schuld traf.

Vor dem Krankenhaus angekommen, stellte er fluchend fest, dass es nicht so einfach war, um diese Uhrzeit einen Parkplatz zu bekommen, wie gedacht.

Erst bei der zweiten Umrundung des Blocks konnte er sein Auto abstellen. Natürlich genau an der Straßenecke die am weitesten vom Eingang entfernt war.

Seufzend drehte er den Schlüssel und holte in der darauf folgenden Stille einmal tief Luft.

Scheinbar war es nicht sein Schicksal bald in seinen Lieblingssessel vor dem Kamin zu kommen.

Er fröstelte ein wenig, als er in die kalte Herbstluft trat, zog sein Sakko enger um seinen Oberkörper und machte sich mit schnellen, energischen Schritten auf den Weg.

Die wenigen Minuten die er brauchte, um auf die andere Seite des Gebäudes zu kommen, nutzte Rossi um sich in Erinnerung zu rufen wie Johanna aussah – er wollte vermeiden, sie nicht zu erkennen und ewig wartend in der Kälte zu stehen.

Vermutlich war es am aussichtsreichsten einfach die kleinste Person anzupeilen, dachte er leicht amüsiert.

Entgegen seiner Erwartungen, war es allerdings unnötig, lange Ausschau zu halten, denn er sah sie mit dem ersten Blick den er auf die Glastüre der Klinik warf.

Sie war, vermutlich zum Schutz gegen den eisigen Wind drinnen geblieben und als sie ihn auch bemerkte wischte sie sich nachlässig mit dem Handrücken über die Augen, schloss die Knöpfe ihres grauen, etwas antik aussehenden Mantels und schritt energisch auf die Türe zu.

Oder nein, genauer gesagt auf die Glaswand neben der Türe.

Ungläubig runzelte David die Stirn. Sie würde doch nicht etwa…

_WAMM_

Doch, scheinbar würde sie die Scheibe übersehen.

Ein Grinsen unterdrückend eilte Rossi so schnell er konnte zu der am Boden sitzenden, ziemlich verwirrt drein sehenden Frau, die, als ihr bewusst wurde was passiert war, die Hände vors Gesicht schlug, was nicht verhinderte, dass der Agent bemerkte wie sich ihre Wangen schnell von rosa zu rot verdunkelten.

Obwohl er sich etwas erschrocken hatte, als sie aufgeprallt war, musste Dave sich doch sehr zusammenreißen um nicht zu schmunzeln.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Meine Güte, was müssen Sie nur von mir denken? Erst habe ich einen Gefühlsausbruch am Telefon und bringe Sie dazu, sich verpflichtet zu fühlen mich nach Hause zu fahren, obwohl sie sicher Besseres zu tun hätten und dann mache ich mich auch noch in bester Slapstick-Manier zum Idioten! Solche Dinge passieren mir ständig! Glastüren sind meine natürlichen Feinde und von rutschigen Böden will ich erst gar nicht sprechen. Aua"

Das alles sprudelte in rasender Geschwindigkeit und mit verzweifeltem Klang aus ihrem Mund und mit dem letzten Wort nahm Johanna die Hände vom Gesicht um ihre Nase zu betasten, die leicht angefangen hatte zu bluten.

Rossi unterdrückte ein weiteres Grinsen und reichte ihr erst ein Taschentuch und half ihr dann auf die Beine.

„Würden Sie sich besser fühlen, wenn wir den Vorfall auf das Beruhigungsmittel, das Sie bekommen haben, schieben und vergessen?"

Sie nickte und begann gleichzeitig mit dem ganzen Körper zu schwanken.

Bevor sie das zweite Mal innerhalb so kurzer Zeit stürzen konnte, hatte David seinen Arm um ihre Taille geschlungen und hielt sie aufrecht.

„Sie sollten sich schnell anschauen lassen – das kann eine Gehirnerschütterung geben!"

Heftiges Kopfschütteln, gefolgt von einem kleinen, schmerzbedingten Stöhnen war die Antwort.

„Nein, alles gut, das vergeht gleich wieder. Mein Kreislauf ist noch nie der Beste gewesen, meinem Kopf geht's gut!"

„Wenn Sie meinen…", er ließ sie vorsichtig los. „Mein Auto steht ein paar Straßen weiter."

Er merkte, dass sie noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen war, obwohl sie versuchte aufrecht und gerade zu gehen.

„Danke!", nuschelte sie leise in das Taschentuch, das sie sich immer noch vor die Nase hielt.

„Ich weis das sehr zu schätzen, dass Sie Ihren Feierabend an mich verschwenden."

Rossi zwinkerte ihr zu und meinte, ganz Gentleman der er war: „Aber Johanna! Zeit mit einem schönen Mädchen zu verbringen würde ich nie als Verschwendung ansehen!"

Sie wurde, wenn überhaupt möglich, noch ein wenig röter und antwortete, schon etwas weniger schüchtern: „Es sei denn, besagtes Mädchen schlägt sich davor an einer Glasscheibe grün und blau."

„Oh, man könnte es durchaus als charmanten Zug betrachten. Ungeschickte Frauen geben Männern das Gefühl gebraucht zu werden!"

„Flegel!", lachte sie und gab ihm einen leichten Klaps auf den Oberarm, gleich darauf schockiert von ihrer eigenen Kühnheit, einen FBI-Agent, den sie seit ein paar Stunden erst kannte, zu schlagen.

„Ähm, Tschulligung..!" Da war es wieder, das schüchterne Genuschel.

Rossi konnte sich kaum noch halten vor unterdrücktem Lachen.

Es war einfach zu süß, wie sie auf seinen scherzhaften Versuch zu flirten reagierte.

Er konnte nicht anders. Wenn er eine schöne Frau sah begann er automatisch ihr zu hofieren. Und hübsch war sie zweifellos, trotz ihrer leicht geschwollenen Nase.

Plötzlich wurde sie bleich, schwankte wieder und griff auf der Suche nach Halt nach seinem Arm.

„Alles in Ordnung? Ist Ihnen schwindlig? Soll ich Sie zurück ins Krankenhaus bringen?"

Johanna schüttelte wortlos und mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen den Kopf und ließ einige Sekunden später seinen Arm wieder los, ohne dass die Farbe in ihre Wangen zurückkehrte.

Die letzten paar Meter zum Auto gingen sie langsamer, das Mädchen ganz darauf konzentriert nicht noch einmal zu Taumeln, er ganz darauf konzentriert sie schnell fassen zu können, sollte ihr wieder schwindlig werden.

Mit einem Knopfdruck sperrte Rossi den Wagen auf und begleitete sie auf die Beifahrerseite, wo sie sich erleichtert auf den Sitz fallen ließ, die Beine noch auf der Straße.

„Geht's wieder?"

Johanna nickte. Schüttelte gleich darauf den Kopf und übergab sich zwischen ihre Schuhe.

Armes Ding. Es hatte sie wohl schlimmer erwischt, als sie zugeben wollte.

Obwohl sie nicht mehr erbrach, blieb sie in der selben Position sitzen, den Kopf zwischen den Beinen hinuntergeneigt, beide Hände im Nacken verkrampft.

„Sie gehören dringend ins Bett! Haben sie zuhause jemanden der sich um Sie kümmert?"

Ein leichtes Kopfschütteln.

Er seufzte. Auch wenn er sich auf seinen Abend allein gefreut hatte, konnte er sie doch nicht in dieser Verfassung alleine lassen.

„Gut, dann kommen sie mit zu mir! Nein, kein Aber. Nur bis es ihnen wieder etwas besser geht."

An ihrem fehlenden Protest las er ab, wie schlecht es ihr ging.


	4. Kapitel 3

Trotz ihrer Benommenheit und dem alles beherrschenden Wunsch im Boden zu versinken, musste Johanna bemerken, dass dieser Mann eindeutig zu leben wusste.

In sein Haus hätte ihre Drei-Zimmer-Wohnung, die für eine Person wirklich nicht klein war, sicherlich öfter als zwei Mal hineingepasst.

Als Rossi in der Auffahrt scharf bremste, biss sie die Zähne zusammen und verzog das Gesicht. Auch unter normalen Umständen schon mochte sie Autos nicht gerade, doch so schlecht wie ihr im Moment gerade war, konnte sie es kaum erwarten, wieder auf ihren eigenen Füßen zu stehen.

Nach einigen tiefen Atemzügen, die ihren revoltierenden Magen so weit beruhigten, dass sie es wagte sich zu bewegen, löste sie den Gurt, der sich beim Fahrstil des Agents unangenehm eng um sie geschnürt hatte, öffnete die Beifahrertüre und schwang die Beine Richtung Ausgang.

Sie schenkte ihrem selbst erklärten Krankenpfleger, der an der Motorhaube auf sie wartete, ein gequältes Lächeln und begann sich vorsichtig Richtung Haustüre zu bewegen.

Nicht dass sie es jemals zugegeben hätte, aber so wie ihr im Moment zumute war, war sie heilfroh, dass dieser Mann sich ihrer angenommen hatte.

Endlich am Eingang angekommen, hatte er diesen schon geöffnet und wies mit einer einladenden Geste ins nun hell erleuchtete Innere.

Johanna trat ein, blinzelte ein paar Mal, um ihr verschwommenes Sichtfeld an die Deckenlampe zu gewöhnen und knöpfte ihren Mantel auf.

Als Rossi plötzlich nah von hinten an sie herantrat und ihr die Hände auf die Schultern legte erschrak sie.

„Nana, kein Grund so zu zucken, ich will Ihnen nur Ihren Mantel abnehmen!", beruhigte er sie mit einem amüsierten Lächeln und Johanna wurde mal wieder leuchtend rot.

Das Bild, das der Ältere von ihr haben musste, wollte sie sich gar nicht ausmalen.

Sie nickte, ließ den Mantel mit einem ungeduldigen Rütteln von ihren Schultern gleiten.

„Danke. Aber bitte – Sie müssen mich wirklich nicht siezen – einfach Johanna reicht!"

Ihre Stimme war etwas rau, nachdem sie die ganze Fahrt über geschwiegen hatte, konzentriert darauf, ihren Magen zum Gehorsam zu ermahnen.

„Wie schön, dann bin ich einfach David."  
Das strahlende Lächeln, das er ihr schenkte, verwirrte sie. Was hatte sie nur getan um so viel Nettigkeit zu verdienen?

„Wenn du dich schnell frisch machen willst, die zweite Türe rechts führt ins Badezimmer, danach einfach den Gang entlang, ich warte im Wohnzimmer."

„Danke… David."

Mit diesen Worten war sie schon verschwunden.

Die Badbeleuchtung war angenehm gedimmt und tat ihrem pochenden Kopf gut.

Beim Anblick ihres Spiegelbildes erschrak sie. Ihre Nase war inzwischen auf fast doppelte Größe angeschwollen und leuchtete in allen Farben. Ihre Augen waren gerötet und sie hatte sich, ohne es zu merken, die Unterlippe blutig gebissen.

Seufzend spritzte sie sich kaltes Wasser auf die malträtierten Stellen und sah sich dann nach einem Handtuch um.

In Ermangelung eines solchen wischte sie sich notdürftig mit den Handrücken trocken und griff nach der Zahnpastatube die am Waschbeckenrand stand, um den widerwärtigen Geschmack in ihrem Mund los zu werden.

Sie drückte ein wenig davon auf ihren Finger, rieb diesen kurz über ihre Zähne und spülte mehrmals.

Nach dieser kurzen Katzenwäsche fühlte sie sich schon etwas besser.

Im Hinausgehen löste sie den Zopf, der ihre Haare nicht mehr bändigen konnte und knotete die widerspenstigen Locken im Nacken zusammen.

Der Gang lang im Halbdunkeln vor ihr, als sie ohne hinzusehen nach dem Lichtschalter zum Bad tastete und über die seltsame Situation, in der sie sich gerade befand, nachgrübelte.

Da war sie nun also. Im Haus eines FBI-Agents, den sie seit gewaltigen vier Stunden kannte, der mindestens doppelt so alt war wie sie und dem sie gerade vors Auto gekotzt hatte.

Meine Güte, wie verhielt man sich in so einer Situation?

Wie lange sollte sie überhaupt bleiben? Was erwartete er sich womöglich als Gegenleistung?

All diese Grübeleien taten ihrem Kopf scheinbar nicht gut. Gar nicht gut, da sich der Gang wieder um sie zu drehen begann und just in dem Moment in dem sie sich kurz auf den Boden setzen wollte wurde ihr so übel dass sie schnellstmöglich ins Bad zurückwankte und sich wieder übergab.

Rossi musste den Lärm der hastig aufgerissenen Türe gehört haben, denn als sie wieder von der Kloschüssel aufsah, stand er hinter ihr und streckte ihr ein Glas Wasser hin.

„Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass du nicht zu einem Arzt willst?"

„Neinnein, alles gut, ich muss mich nur für eine Minute hinlegen, dann sind Sie – äh – dann bist du mich auch schon los."

„Oh nein. In dem Zustand währe es wohl sehr fahrlässig, dich allein zu lassen. Ich bestehe darauf, dass du noch mindestens zwei, drei Stunden mein Gast bist."

„Danke. Ich will dir nur nicht zur Last fallen… Du hast doch sicherlich besseres zu tun, als hier den Babysitter zu spielen."

„Na hör mal" lachte er. „So jung bist du auch wieder nicht! Außerdem ist es mir ein Vergnügen. Traust du dir zu ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen?"

Johanna nickte, richtete sich auf, diesmal langsamer und vorsichtiger und tapste wie ein begossener Pudel hinter Rossi her.

Dieser wies einladend auf die riesige, weinrote Eckcouch auf der sie sich dankbar niederließ und in eine liegende Position rutschte.

„Tee?"

„Gerne"

„Grün oder schwarz?"

„Heute wohl lieber grün, danke!"

Eine Weile war es ruhig, abgesehen vom leisen Klirren der Tassen und Johannas Atem, der sich, dank der liegenden Position, langsam beruhigte.

Als der Teekessel zu pfeifen begann, nickte sie anerkennend. Sie war kein Freund davon Teewasser im Wasserkocher zuzubereiten. Das war eine der Macken für die sie oft von ihren Freunden verspottet wurde, doch sie beharrte nun mal auf ihren britischen Teeprinzipien.

David riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, stellte eine hübsche kleine Tasse aus Chinaporzelan neben ihr ab, schenkte sich und ihr aus der dazugehörigen Kanne ein und machte es sich in einem furchtbar kuschelig aussehenden Ohrensessel gemütlich, den er so schob, dass er sie ansehen konnte.

„Stört es dich, wenn ich eine Zigarre rauche?"

„Wenn ich mir einen Zug erbetteln darf?"

Er lachte leise, zündete sich die Zigarre an und meinte: „Eine Frau, die Zigarren raucht… So etwas gibt es nicht oft!"

„Soll vorkommen, Dr. Freud"

Nach einer Sekunde Verwirrung musste der Agent so herzhaft lachen, dass er sich fast an seinem Tee verschluckte.

„Ja, vielleicht war die Kombination rotes Sofa, Lehnsessel und Zigarre etwas unüberlegt."

„Ach was, das ist schon gut so – immerhin bekomm ich so eine gratis Therapiestunde!"

„Oh und ich kann dir schon im Vorhinein sagen, dass Dr. Freud deine Probleme gewiss auf deine Sexualität und einen verdrängten Vaterkomplex zurückgeführt hätte!"

„Ah, aber ich bin doch so glücklich mit meiner Sexualität..", alberte Johanna weiter, bevor sie überdachte, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte und rot wurde. Wieder einmal.

„Darüber musst du mir beizeiten unbedingt mehr erzählen! Aber fürs Erste können wir auch mit weniger pikanten Details starten." Rossi lachte. „Darf ich fragen wie du an einen deutschen Namen kommst?"

„Mein Urgroßvater war Österreicher – er ist allerdings 1940 nach Amerika ausgewandert weil er Jude war. Und seitdem haltet sich die Tradition in unserer Familie hebräische Namen zu geben."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Johanna hebräisch ist."

„Ist es auch nicht direkt. Der ursprünglich hebräische Name ist ‚Hanna' was grob übersetzt ‚Gnade' oder ‚Anmut' heißt. Das mit der Anmut haut allerdings noch nicht so hin!", setzte sie mit einem etwas gequälten Lächeln hinzu und deutete auf ihre Nase.

„Dann nehme ich an, dass du umso gnädiger bist?"

„Rüpel – du hättest mir jetzt eigentlich widersprechen müssen!"

„Oh bitte verzeih – es war so anmutig, wie du gegen diese Türe gelaufen bist!"

Sie streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

„Jetzt muss ich wohl doch auf deine Gnade hoffen, wie?", neckte David weiter.

„Für diese Unverschämtheit einer wahren Dame gegenüber-„, Johanna hob in gespielter Empörung die Nase: „ – sollten Sie sich eigentlich selbst verhaften, Herr Agent!"

Er kicherte und überlegte gleichzeitig, wann er das letzte Mal so wunderbar infantil mit jemandem albern konnte, doch es fiel ihm nicht ein.

Nach vier Stunden, an deren Verstreichen sich Rossi nicht wirklich erinnern konnte, hatten sie sich doch wie einige Minuten angefühlt, bekamen sie Hunger und er verließ das Wohnzimmer um ein spätes Abendessen zusammenzustellen.

Bei seiner Rückkehr war Johanna eingeschlafen.

Nachdenklich setzte er sich wieder in seinen Lieblingssessel, schenkte sich ein kleines Glas Whiskey ein und betrachtete seinen Gast in aller Ruhe.

Im Schlaf sah sie noch viel jünger aus als vorhin und insgeheim begann er zu hoffen, dass sie wenigstens volljährig war. Er hätte sich andernfalls doch zu sehr für die flapsigen Späße geschämt, die den ganzen Abend gefallen waren und von denen die Meisten mehr als nur zweideutig waren.

Schlagfertig war sie, keine Frage und nachdem sie eine Weile geredet hatten, wurde sie auch nicht mehr bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit rot.

Sie lag auf der Seite, ihre Haare hatten sich gelöst, eine Locke war ihr ins Gesicht gefallen und flatterte leicht wenn sie ausatmete.

In Gedanken versunken griff David nach der Wolldecke, die am Fußende der Couch lag und breitete sie über der schlafenden Frau aus.

Er würde sie nicht aufwecken.


	5. Kapitel 4

Als Johanna aufwachte und wie jeden Morgen nicht gleich die Augen aufschlug, hatte sie das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Ihre Nase schmerzte aus unerfindlichen Gründen und sie fröstelte leicht.

Wieso war ihr kalt? Sie hatte verdammte vier Daunendecken in ihrem Bett!

Vorsichtig öffnete sie ein Auge einen kleinen Spalt weit. Nein etwas war definitiv nicht so, wie es sein sollte.

Das andere Auge folgte und reichlich verwirrt starrte die junge Frau in ein Zimmer das wirklich nicht ihres war.

Erst nachdem sie sich aufgesetzt hatte und sich mit vier Fingern die Haare aus dem Gesicht gestrichen hatte kam ihre Erinnerung langsam zurück.

David, die Glastüre, die missglückte Reanimation, die sie über diesem Abend völlig vergessen hatte…

Gute Güte, so was konnte auch wirklich nur ihr passieren!

Wie peinlich, dass sie eingeschlafen war, hatte er sich doch am Abend schon so um sie gekümmert.

Seufzend schwang sie die Beine auf den Boden, stand langsam auf und ließ sich vor Schreck gleich wieder zurückfallen, als sie auf die Uhr blickte.

Viertel vor elf? Sie hätte vor vier Stunden in der Arbeit sein sollen.

Gleich darauf schüttelte sie über sich selbst den Kopf. Nach dem Nachtdienst vor zwei Tagen musste sie ja erst wieder morgen arbeiten.

‚Johanna, du hast wirklich mehr Glück als Verstand!', schalt sie sich innerlich und tapste den Flur entlang dorthin, wo sie das Badezimmer vermutete.

An besagter Türe hin ein gelber Post-it-Zettel.

‚Guten Morgen Dornröschen!

Ich habe mir erlaubt, dich schlafen zu lassen und da du scheinbar sehr gut schläfst bin ich in die Arbeit gefahren ohne dich aufzuwecken.

Fühl dich frei, dich in der Küche zu bedienen!

David

PS.: Bitte lauf nicht gegen meine Badezimmertüre!'

Johanna schnaubte. Sich diesen kleinen Seitenhieb nicht verkneifen zu können sah ihm ähnlich.

Sie betrat das großzügige Badezimmer ohne weitere Kollisionen, drehte das Wasser auf kalt und startete den Versuch, sich mittels Kälteschock wach zu bekommen.

Nach einer mehr oder weniger gründlichen Katzenwäsche ging sie, nun sehr viel fitter, in Wohnzimmer zurück, setzte sich auf das Sofa, holte Notizblock und Füllfeder aus ihrer Tasche und begann selbst eine Nachricht zu verfassen.

‚Hallo mein Retter in der Not!

Herzlichen Dank für die kostenfreien Hoteldienste – vielleicht darf ich dich als kleines ‚Danke' ja demnächst auf einen Kaffe einladen?

0664/46378610

Johanna

PS.: Hab deine Badezimmertüre heil gelassen!'

Sie legte ihre Decke zusammen, platzierte die Notiz darauf und machte sich endgültig auf den Weg nach Hause.

Rossi verfluchte alle Straftäter dieser Welt dafür, dass sie sich gerade heute frei genommen hatten. Obwohl er noch einen Bericht schreiben sollte und eigentlich an seinem neuen Buch weiterarbeiten konnte langweilte er sich.

Der Blick aus dem Fenster hatte auch nicht sehr viel Aufregendes zu bieten. Der Himmel war eben so grau wie die Nachbargebäude.

Sein Blick fiel auf sein Handy, ein recht altmodisches Ding, das tatsächlich noch Tasten hatte und blieb daran hängen.

Die Nummer, die Johanna ihm gestern hinterlassen hatte, war bereits eingespeichert und ihm kam der Gedanke, dass er sie eigentlich auch gleich anrufen konnte. Gerade als er die Hand ausstreckte klopfte es an seiner Bürotüre und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, schob sich JJ in den Raum. Ihr Bauch war in den letzten Monaten zu beachtlicher Größe angeschwollen, Henrys kleine Schwester würde sehr bald das Licht der Welt erblicken.

Wie immer zauberte ihr Anblick ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

„Jedes Mal, wenn ich dich sehe kommt mir vor, dass du noch runder geworden bist!"

Sie lächelte, ließ sich aufatmend in den Sessel ihm gegenüber fallen und strich sich zufrieden über die Stelle, an der vermutlich der Kopf des Babys ruhte.

„Ja, es sind nur mehr drei Wochen bis zu meinem Termin, Henry ist da genau so schnell gewachsen."

„Drei Wochen? Solltest du nicht schon längst im Mutterschaftsurlaub sein?"

„Eigentlich ja, aber ich bin lieber hier, unter Freunden und mach leichte Arbeit, als zuhause in einem leeren Haus auf meine Männer zu warten."

JJ tat Rossi ein wenig leid. Es stimmte, ihr Freund hatte eine Menge Arbeit um die Ohren und dementsprechend wenig Zeit.

„Ach ja!", riss sie ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Eigentlich wollte ich ja Fragen, ob du deinen Bericht schon fertig hast?"

„Nein, Cara, tut mir leid. Ich bin heute furchtbar antriebslos."

Die Schwangere nickte verstehend, griff nach seinem Handgelenk und meinte munter: „So, dann kommst du jetzt mit nach unten, machst dir einen Kaffe mit einer Dr. Reid-Portion Zucker und erledigst das dann, du weißt, dass ich die Berichte eigentlich schon heute hätte abgeben sollen!"

Immer noch wenig überzeugt erhob er sich und lächelte JJ dabei entschuldigend an. Es stimmte schon, dass sie die Abteilung immer schrecklich viel Zeit mit dem zu erledigenden Papierkram ließ, doch er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, dass JJ vermutlich die Person war, die ihre Verspätung am meisten zu spüren bekam.

„Du hast ja Recht JJ. JJ?"

Schockiert sag er, dass diese wieder auf ihren Sitzplatz gefallen war, plötzlich unnatürlich bleich und beide Hände um den Bauch gekrampft hatte.

„Cara, was ist?"

„Ich.. Ich weis nicht – es ist viel zu früh – verdammt!"

Dass sie fluchte war kein gutes Zeichen. Panisch blickte er sich um und krallte sich sein Handy.

„Ich ruf die Rettung, ganz ruhig bleiben, es wird alles gut!"

Die einzige Antwort war ein leises Wimmern, das so verzweifelt klang, dass ihm beinahe übel wurde vor Angst.

„Er riss die Türe auf und rief in das Gemeinschaftsbüro seiner Kollegen hinunter.

„Emily – irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit JJ!"

Vielleicht wusste eine Frau ja, wie man einer Schwangeren in dieser Situation half.

Alarmiert sprangen gleich alle Vier auf und Hotch streckte den Kopf aus der Nebentüre.

„WAS?"

„Emily, bitte!"

Diese eilte, gefolgt vom Rest die Treppen hinauf und kniete vor dem Sessel nieder in dem Jennifer zusammengekrümmt saß.

Hotch hatte inzwischen bereits den Notruf gewählt und in der allgemeinen Hektik verstand Rossi nicht, was die beiden Frauen in seinem Büro redeten.

Emily hatte auch ihr Handy gezückt, telefoniert kurz und gab JJ dann eine Antwort, die diese scheinbar etwas beruhigte.

Er sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Derek mit einem Glas Wasser in der Hand zu den Treppen eilte, nahm es ihm aus der Hand und verschwand mit einem gemurmelten „Danke." Selbst in seinem Büro.

Reichlich hilflos streckte er es seiner Kollegin hin und versuchte beruhigend zu klingen, als er ihr mitteilte, dass die Rettung gleich da sein würde.

Diese ergriff zitternd seine Hand und fragte, einem ängstlichen Kind gleich: „Du fährst doch mit, oder David? Du lässt mich doch nicht alleine?"

„Aber nicht doch, Cara. Natürlich fahre ich mit."

„Gut." Es war nun Emily, die sprach. „Bitte sorg dafür, dass sie nicht in irgendein Krankenhaus kommt, sondern in das... na wie heißt es gleich – du weist schon. Das, direkt bei ihr ums Eck. Sie hat dort eine Hebamme, die sie bis jetzt betreut hat, wir haben gerade angerufen, sie ist im Dienst."

Er nickte nur. Der Gedanke, dass JJ natürlich in eine bestimmte Klinik wollen würde, war ihm noch gar nicht gekommen, erschien ihm nun aber sehr einleuchtend. Irgendwo hatte er gelesen, wie wichtig ein vertrautes Verhältnis zwischen Hebamme und Gebärender war.

Die fünf Minuten, die die Rettung brauchte, um zu ihnen zu kommen, schienen ihm die längsten seines Lebens.

Die blonde FBI-Angestellte wurde immer blasser, und in regelmäßigen Abständen verzog sich ihr Gesicht vor Schmerzen.

Als endlich der erste Sanitäter aus dem Lift trat, gefolgt von drei weiteren mit einer Trage und großen Rucksäcken, war ihm danach sie anzufahren wieso das so lange dauern konnte, doch er entschied sich im letzten Moment dagegen.

Obwohl der Mann, der Jennifer als erster erreichte, sehr jung aussah, war er offenbar erfahren in dem was er tat.

Ruhig fragte er sie erst was genau vorgefallen war und legte ihr dann mit routiniertem Griff eine Leitung in den Unterarm.

Ohne dass ein weiteres Wort gewechselt wurde, reichte sein Kollege ihm einen durchsichtigen Beutel mit ebenso durchscheinender Flüssigkeit darin, den er an die Nadel anschloss und half der jungen Frau dann vorsichtig auf die Trage, auf welcher sie sich gleich wieder seitlich zusammenrollte und wimmerte.

„Keine Sorge, Ma'am, sie haben jetzt ein krampflösendes Mittel bekommen. Ihnen wird gleich besser werden."

Damit schoben sie die Bahre zu zweit Richtung Lift zurück.

Eilig bemühte Rossi sich, Schritt zu halten und instruierte die Rettungssanitäter unterwegs über die Klinikwünsche der Patientin.

Die Gelassenheit der vier jungen Männer beeindruckte und verärgerte ihn gleichzeitig.

Nur das Blaulicht, das der Fahrer des Wagens einschaltete, sobald sie losfuhren, ließ ihn erahnen, wie ernst die Situation für seine junge Freundin wirklich war.


End file.
